Explore the following findings in two systems: Common cellular functions expressed following transformation by either RNA or DNA viruses, not only with respect to the cell surface but also most likely at some intracellular state as well. Systems used in the exploration: NG-18 will be extended to develop similar mutants in the murine leukemia virus murine sarcoma virus system; and Surface changes measuredly agglutinability and permissivity.